


Aradia/Feferi: kisses in the snow (willing vore fluff fic)

by nullvoid868



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homestuck - Freeform, Mouthplay, Safevore, Size, Vore, willingvore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nullvoid868/pseuds/nullvoid868
Summary: A homestuck Aradia Megido/Feferi Piexies vore fic where Feferi is cold and wants some kisses to warm up.
Relationships: Aradia Megido/Feferi Peixes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Aradia/Feferi: kisses in the snow (willing vore fluff fic)

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning: vore
> 
> There are sfm animations and renders to accompany this fic!
> 
> Animations: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLHEaqzA9H2f0F_LJ3Bt0hI7cRqr4dkIOG
> 
> renders: https://www.deviantart.com/nullvoid868/gallery/73339394/arafefsnowdaykisses

The chilly December wind blew through the alpine forest, as giant footsteps crunched through the snow. The 156 foot tall redblood smiled gently as she cradled her seadweller matesprite Feferi in her palm.

Feferi: Aradia im glubbing FR-EEZING!!!! Why did you want to go on a date in the middle of now)(ere 38T!

Aradia: don’t you think it's gorgeous out here? the ice covered trees, the snow in your hair?

Feferi: It’s absolutely beautiful glub, but my fins are turning into icicles!!!

Aradia: hmmm... do you think some kisses would warm you up 0u0 ?

Feferi: Yes, I t)(ink that would do just the trick! 38D

Aradia slowly moved her palm up to her face, careful not to jostle her tiny lover. With Aradia's palm flush with her lips, Feferi ran forward to embrace them, as Aradia's fingers cupped around her to protect her from falling. Feferi realized that Aradia's lips were unbelievably soft as she pressed her face and hands into them. It felt like falling into a warm, freshly made bed after a long day out in the cold, and laying your head on an incredibly plush pillow. Aradia puckered her lips around Feferi's head for an even more intense kiss. Feferi's cheeks were flushed with fuchsia as she buried her face deeper between aradia's lips.  
As Feferi was savoring her kiss from Aradia, Aradia accidentally ended up savoring Feferi. She carelessly allowed her tongue to pass between her lips, unintentionally giving Feferi's face a small lick.

Feferi: )(e)(e, look out Aradia, you got my face all covered in saliva! 38P

Under normal kissing circumstances, getting some small tongue kisses might be expected, but things are very different when that tongue is roughly the size of a bus. Still, Feferi seemed to take it in stride, and the way she chuckled and smiled made aradia suspect that she enjoyed it. Despite this Aradia was careful to not let her tongue slip again, despite the fact that she really wanted to. As much as she didnt want to admit it to herself, Fef tasted absolutely delicious.  
We all know the typical 4 flavors foods come in- salty, sour, sweet, and bitter. But Feferi was best described by a flavor often forgotten, umami- the flavor of mushrooms, tomatoes, and seafood. Umami detecting tastebuds cover a larger section of the tongue than all other flavors combined, making umami one of the most powerful flavors as a result.  
With Aradia introduced to Feferi's delicious umami flavor she couldn't help but crave another taste of her small matesprite. Her mouth flooded with saliva as her mind flooded with thoughts of getting another lick. However, Aradia feared indulging her cravings could frighten her girlfriend. She held herself back, though her cheeks still flushed as deep red as her feelings for Feferi.  
After Feferi enjoyed her giant kiss a bit longer she pulled back, sat down on Aradia's massive palm, and gave her a big smile. Aradia smiled back, and the two silently communicated their love for each other as they gazed into each other's eyes. The red blooded giantess began strolling through the snow once again, leaving footprints the size of a small house behind her. Aradia gently cupped Feferi to her chest in a loving embrace.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As Aradia strolled through the alpine landscape, she desperately tried to push the thought of how delectable Feferi was out of her head. Deep down, aradia was terrified of scaring her lover. Even though being god tier meant she could swallow Feferi and cough her up later without causing her any harm, Aradia knew she would never forgive herself if she frightened Feferi.  
When Aradia first met her other friends in person in SGRUB all those years ago, and they discovered the secret of her size, many of them became afraid of her, even if they tried not to show it. Aradia could recount by memory every night she stayed up crying after that, fearing that her friends thought that she was a monster. Until the fateful night on the meteor that feferi found her sobbing in her room. The sound of Aradia's cries had apparently traveled through the vents of the meteor and reached Feferi's ears. Feferi had consoled Aradia, showed her that she wasn't afraid of her, that she didn't think she was a monster! The friendship between Aradia and Feferi deepened over those three years on the meteor and blossomed into a matespriteship. When they finally arrived on Earth-c they promised each other they would spend the rest of their lives together, but Aradia often feared that she would make a careless mistake and Feferi would think she was a monster just like Aradia thought all the others did.

Aradia held Feferi a little closer to her chest as these thoughts passed through her head.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After roughly 30 minutes of walking through the winter landscape Feferi called out to Aradia.

Feferi: Aradia, i'm cold again!! 38I

Aradia: how? I've been holding you to my chest for the past half hour!

Feferi: Ok, i'll admit, it's warm. But I want WARMER, glub!

Aradia: would some more kisses interest you?

Feferi: T)(at sounds nice... 

Feferi: But I think i )(ave a better idea, glub! 

Aradia Awaited Feferi's idea but only received a plethora of eyebrow wiggles. She stared at fef for a few minutes confused until fef opened her mouth and pointed in. The eyebrow wiggles intensified.

Aradia: uh.. wha..i..um

Feferi: Oh come on, don't bother playing coy, i know you liked it when you got a taste of me earlier, and )(onestly who could blame you? 38P

Aradia's heart was pounding out of her chest, and yet she really didn't know why. Feferi had just told her that WANTED to indulge her craving, but Aradia still felt scared and embarrassed.

Feferi: Aradia, I know already. You've been jittery and blus)(ing constantly since you got that lick! Also, giving you a better taste would double as a nice way to keep warm and cozy!

Aradia: i...i.. alright

Aradia: you caught me, you taste delicious and i've been craving another taste since when I gave you kisses earlier.

Aradia: i... was just really afraid of scaring you. 

Feferi: Aradia! you don't have to worry about stuff like that! Were both god tier and you know i am afraid of glubing NOT)(ing!!!

Aradia: i know, .. i just get so nervous.

Feferi: Aradia, i will always trust you, there is no reason to be nervous!!

Aradia:.. thank you, that.. that means a lot to me.

Aradia: alright, are you sure about this?

Feferi: YEA)(!!!!

Aradia brought her palm up to her lips once again, and opened wide.  
Feferi stood before her lovers gargantuan maw, as fearless as ever.  
Aradia slowly outstretched her tongue, giving Feferi a massive lick in the process. As saliva coated fef's face she laughed and gave Aradia a gleeful smile. 

Truth be told, fef was enjoying this just as much as Aradia. Earlier that day when Aradia had licked her on accident Fef had realized how soft and warm Aradia's tongue was, and wondered what it would be like inside her mouth. She was absolutely loving this.

Aradia lowered her tongue onto her palm to allow Feferi to climb on. The tiny seadweller stepped onto her lovers outstretched tongue and laid down on it, sinking into the warm grey muscle. Feferi gently massaged Aradia's tongue as she rested her head onto it.

Aradia was in heaven. 

She gently pulled her tongue back into her mouth, curling it up a bit to cradle feferi.

For Feferi, if getting those kisses earlier was like falling into bed, being pulled into Aradia's mouth was like climbing under the deliciously cozy sheets. The tongue was so plush and warm, saliva soaked her entire body, and Aradia's throat slowly pulsed as her warm breath swept through her mouth. With feferi entirely inside her mouth, Aradia closed her teeth together with a click, sealing Fef in the darkness of the expansive maw. But Feferi's seadweller eyes allowed her to see perfectly in the dark.

Aradia began to gently slosh Feferi around inside her mouth, savoring her delicious umami flavor. Occasionally Fef would give her tongue a massage and it was one of the best feelings in the world. 

Inside the mouth Feferi was extremely relaxed despite being slohed around and tasted. It was like a full body massage, working out all the tension within her muscles. After a while the sloshing stopped and Aradia opened her mouth, a gust of cold winter air mingled with her warm, steamy breath.

Aradia: are you ready to be swallowed? 

Feferi: Go a)(ead!

Aradia clicked her mouth closed once again, and Feferi shuffled around and dangled her legs into Aradia's throat, her head brushing against the uvula. Aradia's tongue rose up like a massive wave, pushing fef deeper into the throat. Aradia gulped a few times until fef slipped fully into her throat and the muscles of her escoughgas began to pull her down. The giantess traced the bulge Fef made on the way down with her finger.

Inside Aradia’s esophagus, the seadweller received an even more intense massage as she descended deeper into Aradia's body. After a while she arrived at the sphincter which opened to drop her into the stomach.

To Fef, Aradia's stomach was like a massive aquarium. Due to the conjunction of her unique biology and being godteir, Aradia's stomach contained only warm water. Feferi swam around playfully, jumping in and out of the water like a dolphin before getting tired and drifting off to sleep in the back float position.

With Feferi safe inside her stomach Aradia sat down on a nearby rock ledge and patted her stomach. She could feel Feferi playfully swimming around inside her. Aradia closed her eyes and fell asleep, satiated with the knowledge that Feferi would always love and trust her.


End file.
